


Tied Up

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Caustic | Alexander Nox, Caustic had pent up arousal and nobody knows about it, Gibraltar is a good TOPPPP, Light Bondage, M/M, This took me like four hours to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: The legends are all just human, Caustic and Gibraltar get out some heat.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Makoa Gibraltar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tied Up

The moment had been tense at first, tense but not unwanted or unable to be resolved. Makoa knew Nox was a terse bastard at times but everyone needed a bit of loving from time to time, even if you were a sociopath that didn’t mean you couldn’t get dicked down occasionally. So at the moment Gibraltar is tying Nox up in tight ropes while the trapper peers over his shoulder almost anxiously. He pulls the ropes tight and a soft strangled noise leaves Alexander as the ropes pull his arms tighter together and at the same time pull tighter across his chest, He chuckles when he hears a quiet breathy curse from the older man.   
“You alright there brotha? “  
He asks, laying his hand flat against Alexander's lower back, slowly sliding it up and pulling him back by the rope. Nox makes another noise and merely nods, clearly enjoying the loss of power in this situation. Makoa grins widely and slides his hands around and against Alex’s already restrained thighs, hooking his fingers under two certain spots and pulling up slightly to make the knot underneath the older mans balls push up. It causes the trapper to huff softly and his head falls back into Makoa’s shoulder now. His breathing is ragged and they haven’t even gotten to the best part of this outing, Alexander whines softly as Makoa wraps a hand around his cock now. Stroking him slow and gentle a couple of times before slipping a silicone cock ring over it and down to the very base.  
“That oughta hold you over for now eh? Gibraltar's gonna take good care of ya don’t worry~ “

He hadn’t expected to enjoy himself so much this evening and he sure as hell didn’t expect himself to be moaning and panting as Makoa’s thick fingers curl and slip in and out of him, He had to hand it to the man he was certainly good at the task. He almost feels ashamed when those fingers slip out, but his eyes widen with surprise and anticipation as Gibraltar pulls his hips up and he feels the man's heavy cock rest along his ass. He's panting already and so very ready for that dick to be in him, never in a million years had he thought he would be getting dicked down like this but god was he disappointed he didn’t do it sooner. Gibraltar is already pushing in the tip before he really has time to try and look back at the monster of a dick he has, but god he can’t find one thing to complain about because those strong hips have begun to roll forward and the burn is to die for.   
“Ffff-fuck you’re exceptionally large~ “  
Alex manages to get out against the pillow he's atop, grabbing at the ropes holding his arms as Makoa finally just finally gets all in. The gentle giant is lent over him now fully and they’ve met skin to skin, Alexander wonders just how rough they’re about to get when those hips have rolled back slowly just until the tip is all that's left. He can’t help but jump when Makoa spits into his hand before giving himself a stroke, he wipes his hand on the bed afterwards before grabbing Nox’s hips and grinning. The first real thrust has them both grunting, it sets the pace as Makoa decides hes going to fuck this man so good hes not going to be able to walk the next day. 

The pace starts out slow enough that Alexander is rolling back to meet Gibraltar’s thrusts halfway through, but it turns quicker and much rougher in mere seconds. Makoa’s strong hands holding his hips in a grip that would normally hurt someone but to Nox it feels great, almost as good as the cock rearranging his insides. Speaking of that Makoa has just thrust so hard his eyes are rolling back and his hands are gripping the ropes tighter now, he can’t quite spread his legs like he wants to but he's able to roll back onto that fat cock like he doesn’t have a care in the world. They’re both getting into it as the pace quickens again, but this time angeling down so his cockhead brushes that bundle of nerves inside. Alexander curses as he feels the arousal in his stomach coil, but the cockring prevents anything from really happening besides his own dick beginning to throb and drool with precum. He’s biting his bottom lip almost hard enough to bleed when Makoa decides to reach around and jerk him off.   
“You want this bad boy off Noxy? “  
His words are husky and teasing in every way possible, he adores it and nods desperately. Hips jerking to push into that hand around him. Gibraltar huffs as he does, slipping the cockring off and shoving Alexander's head into the pillow now as he fucks him like there isn’t a tomorrow. He pulls Nox up against him on his knees as he feels his orgasm rearing up, the scientist moans loud and proud when he’s sat into Makoa’s lap with that fat cock now balls deep in him.   
“Fuck onto me old man~ “  
Its a growled command that Alexander happily obliges, fucking himself back onto that dick spreading him open. He knows he’ll be sore in the morning but he's too busy chasing the pleasure and with that cockring off he's able to reach his peak, giving a sharp snarl and grinding his hips against makoa to finish it off. Gibraltar cums with him, hot and heavy enough that he can certainly feel it inside him, his own cum spurts over the bed and Makoa had wrapped a hand around him apparently to help finish him off. 

Alexander is panting but is still in such a mood to get off again, He grinds back with a grin and lays his head on Makoa’s shoulder now.   
“Fuck me again~ “  
He rasps, and without another word Gibraltar is grabbing around his throat and fucking him again. Alexander groans happily and takes the brutal thrusts now, closing his eyes and biting his lip at the sloppy sounds of Makoa’s cock slipping in and out of him. That other strong hand is holding around his cock just like the ring had and Alexander can’t care for how oversensitive he is. He hasn’t gotten fucked this decent since he was in college, as the pace becomes rough he begins to pant and grunt along with Makoa. The didck in him is throbbing and somehow harder after cumming the first time, they’re fucking like animals and as the hand around Alexanders throat suddenly tightens he cant help the gasp that escapes. His vision starts to dot at the edges but hes caught in the bliss of getting fucked so good, Makoa bites his shoulder before going all out apparently. Alexander loses count of how long that hand has been around his throat but when it lets go he’s gasping in air like hes been drowned. Coughing faintly but the euphoria hits him so hard he cums again and nearly blacks out because its so strong, he’s dizzy afterward and doesn’t realise Makoa has already cum a second and third time. Not until he feels the cum dribble out and down the insides of his shaking thighs, honestly hes so satisfied he doesn’t care his partner has gotten an extra.   
“You comin back down to earth Nox? “  
He asks gentle and caring, holding the poor dazed bastard to him as he rubs along the older mans sides and chest. Alexander nods and shudders now.  
“H-Holy fucking shit Makoa. I don’t believe I can move my legs after that….. “  
He groans quietly, resting against him and whining when he’s laid down and the ropes holding his arms behind his back come undone.   
“Yea bondage can do that to ya. “  
He jokes and laughs heartily as Alexander rests his head on his freed arms, looking back at him with a raised brow.   
“Are you sure that isn’t because of your dick instead? “


End file.
